


Alone

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (to get specific about those NYCC spoilers), (well... implied ones), Drabble, Gen, I wrote this in 5 minutes okay, Suicidal Thoughts, dewey wins spoilers, posted with literally no revision, spoilers from the NYCC panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: Steven won't open up about how everything that happened is affecting him. Not even to himself.





	Alone

Stillness settled on the house. Moonlight snaked through the windows, but its reach stopped short of the darkest corners of even just his loft.

Unable to sleep, he sat on his bed, hands in his lap. There was no Connie to convince, no one watching worriedly from the window, making him keep things hidden inside.

No one he had to _be strong_ for.

He didn't want to be here.

He didn't want to be _anywhere_.

A tear dropped down his face and onto his hand.

And even though no one was around to see, he hated himself for that, too.


End file.
